As the popularity of mobile devices continues to increase, people use devices more during the night. Some mobile devices offer an illumination display scheme for the display that utilizes light emitting diodes (LEDs) to accentuate ambient light or as a sole source of illumination for the display. Especially in the evening when a user's pupils may be dilated, the blue color components of the light provided by the LEDs may be perceived as harsh, and may have negative effects, such as interfering with a user's normal sleep patterns.